1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile phone provided with a phone body having a wireless transmitting and receiving function of an image and sound, and a virtual optical display device for forming a virtual image on a retina of a user by passing received image information from an image information driving part through an imaging optical system.
1. Description of Prior Art
Some conventional mobile phones form a virtual image on a retina of a user by passing received image information from an image information driving part through an imaging optical system so that a user can recognizes the image (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,034).
Other conventional mobile phones are provided with a video camera for taking an image to be transmitted.
In observing an image taken by the video camera provided to the conventional mobile phone, the user is required to obtain a space between the mobile phone and an eye of the user in order to watch a display part of the mobile phone. In other words, when the user puts his ear on the mobile phone and tries to talk over the phone and take an image at the same time, the video camera is directed to a different direction from the eye of the user. Thus, it is difficult to take an image by the video camera while talking over the phone.
In another case, the video camera is separately provided from a phone body. In this case, also it is troublesome to use both hands in taking an image by the video camera while talking over the phone.